peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Pan
Christopher Aonuma and the Rowdyruff Boys takes Kiki, Elise Oriana III, the Powerpuff Girls, Henry, Susie, the Mew Mews, Terriermon, and Lopmon to Mysticaland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Onox, Admiral Hades, Assistant Captain Veran, and their band of naughty pirates. Peter Pan: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Christopher: Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Tinker Bell: Megara (Hercules) Extras with Meg: Hercules, Philoctetes "Phil," and Pegasus (Hercules) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Kiki: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service), Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) John Darling: Henry Wong (Digimon) Michael Darling: Susie Wong (Digimon) Extras with Henry and Susie: Terriermon and Lopmon (Digimon) Babysitters: Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power) Nana Darling: Stitch and Angel (Lilo and Stitch) George Darling: Janyu Wong (Digimon; Henry and Susie's dad) Mary Darling: Mayumi Wong (Digimon; Henry and Susie's mom) Captain Hook: Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Extras with Onox: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) and Hades (Hercules) (Unlike Onox, they won't be scared of Armaldo, despite that they got bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Pain and Panic (Hercules) Extras with Pain and Panic: King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series) (They'll turn good in the sequel) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Armaldo (Pokemon) Onox, Veran, and Hades' pet: Cerberus (Hercules) Lost Boys: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tiger Lily: Tikal (Sonic X) Extra with Tikal: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Indian Chief: Pachacamac (Sonic X; Tikal's dad) Indians: Azteca Tribe (Sonic X) Mermaids: The Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (They’ll treat Kiki‘s group nicely) Pirates: Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; Tiny and Dingodile will also turn good in the sequel), Preed (Titan A.E.), Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Lord Darkar, Valtor (Winx Club), Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), and the Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)) (Pinstripe and Drake can temporally fall in love with the Mew Mews in their Mew Mew forms during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment) Pirate who gets killed off: Squint (Ice Age: Continental Drift; He'll get eaten by Cerberus as punishment for drunkenly calling Onox a Macefish (Because he sometimes wields a ball and chain mace), Veran a Hagfish, and Hades a Hothead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Wong Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Christopher Anouma and the Rowdyruff Boys/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Onox, Admiral Hades, Assistant Captain Veran, their Pirates, and the Armaldo/Mysticaland’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Boys and Girl/Meg Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Azteca Tribe Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Tikal and Knuckles Chapter 7: Onox, Hades, and Veran’s New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Makes the Echidna Tough/Onox, Hades, and Veran Trick Meg Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Onox, Hades, Veran, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Christopher Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Christopher Pan Version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Christopher Pan Version) For gallery: Christopher Pan Gallery For sequel: Christopher Pan 2: The Mysticaland Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Christopher Pan 3: Adventures in Laputa Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies